I will be there
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler and Monica are secretly dating. He is a principal for the school she goes to. Read to find out what happens that causes them to reveal their secret
1. Chandler's reaction

**Chandler is a principal at NYU. He is 24. Monica is a student there. She is 21. They have been dating for **

Monica and Chandler have been dating now for 5 months and couldn't be happier. It's a secret though. If anyone found out, he could loose her job. Since Monica roomed with Rachel, they would meet at his place. They would often go to his beach house also. It was a couple hours away.

One night, Monica lay in bed wide awake. She looked over at her clock. It was 4am. She couldn't sleep. Not after the day she had. She didn't see Chandler that day. She wasn't feeling well. Now she knows why but she can't tell anyone. She needs to tell Chandler but she doesn't know how. She went to the Dr and she discovered she was 2 months pregnant. She couldn't believe it. She had only had sex one time in her life. Chandler was her first. And now she was pregnant.

_**After 3 months of dating, Chandler invited Monica over. They only went out where they knew no one else went to. They were sitting by the fire in his room and began making out. Chandler got on his knee's and bent over her as she lay down on the bed. Chandler knew she never had sex so he stopped.**_

"_**We don't have to." He said.**_

_**She looked into his eyes. "It's ok. I want to."**_

She sighed as she thought of that memory. They had even used protection that night. She just hoped he wouldn't leave her. She didn't think he would. They were in love and he was a gentleman. She knew that when he asked her out.

_**Monica, Rachel and Phoebe went out to a bar to shoot pool for Monica's 21**__**st**__** birthday. As the night went on and they were all drunk, Rachel and Phoebe left with guys. Chandler also happened to be there to pick his drunk friend Joey up. **_

"_**Monica?" He asked.**_

_**She looked up from her spot on the curb. "Hello Mr. Bing. Can you take me home?"**_

_**Seeing how drunk she was, he said yes. First, they dropped Joey off. Then her stop was next.**_

_**He helped her to the door then left. "Wait." She called out. "Do you want to go out sometime?"**_

_**He smiled. "We can't."**_

"_**No one has to know." She said.**_

"_**No." He said. Then walked away.**_

_**The next day, she went to his office and asked him again. They talked about it and agreed to not tell anyone. That weekend, they had their first date.**_

"Ugh." Monica groaned when she realized it was time for school. The morning sickness wasn't that bad now. She just didn't know how to tell Chandler.

She smiled when she got a text from him telling her to come over at7.

She was nervous but she did. She knew he had to know.

When he opened the door and let her in, he kissed her. "Hey honey."

She smiled. "Hey." She took her jacket off.

"Are you ok? First you were sick for a couple weeks, then you wouldn't tell me what the Dr said and you were avoiding me." He said. He was worried.

She knew she had to tell him before she lost him forever. "There is something you should know." She paused. She saw his face. He looked worried. Worried that something was wrong. "I am uh… I am pregnant." She finally said.

Chandler couldn't believe it. He was feeling all these emotions at once. "You are?"

She nodded.

"I need some air." He said before walking out of the door.

She sat there and waited for him. She wanted to talk about this.

30 minutes later he came back and Monica was crying. He walked over to her and held her.

"Are you leaving me?" She asked.

He sighed and wiped her tears away. "No I got scared. Do you remember how I told you I was married 3 years ago?" He asked.

She nodded. "Well she had two miscarriages. After that, all we did was fight. Then she left me. I hated seeing her go through that. It also hurt me to have that happen."

She held his face. "It won't happen. I went to the Dr today. I am 2 months along. The baby is healthy and has a strong heartbeat."

He smiled and kissed her. "That's great. I won't leave you."

That made her feel better. "What are we going to do? I can't hide the pregnancy for 9 months." She said.

"That thought crossed my mind. Lets deal with that when the time comes." He told her.

They sat on the couch and held each other.


	2. parents

**Thank you for reviewing..**

That night, Monica slept at Chandler's. She told Rachel that she was spending the night at a friend's house. She always said that when she wanted to spend the night with Chandler. She loved his bed. It was a king sized water bed. Monica couldn't sleep again that night. She had too many things to think about. She went down stairs and started reading a pregnancy book she got from the library. Not at the school though. She went to the public library. No one knew her there.

Chandler got up to use the bathroom and noticed Monica wasn't there. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was 5am. He used the bathroom then went in the living room. He had a 6 bedroom house. It was huge. It was all one floor. He even had a huge back yard with a pool and a heated hot tub.

"Are you ok honey?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

She put the book down. "I'm just thinking."

He sat next to her on his leather couch. "Talk to me."

"I still have 8 months of school left. I don't have a job. I don't have a place to live once school is done. The baby will be a month old before I finish school so I don't know where to put the baby."

Chandler put a finger over her lips to get her to stop talking. "It's ok. You just worry about having a healthy pregnancy and staying in school. I will take care of the rest." He kissed her. "You have nothing to worry about."

She nodded. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"You're my girlfriend. Did you really think I was going to leave you to raise this baby alone?" He asked.

"Well no." She said half truthful. She didn't know what to think.

He rubbed her leg. "I'm not like college boys. I'm an adult with a good job and I'm crazy about you." He pulled her on his lap. "Ok?"

She smiled. "Ok." He always made her feel better.

A month went by. Monica couldn't believe she had been with Chandler for 6 months. It was now December. They were at Chandler's watching Christmas movies.

"I need to tell you something." Monica said.

"Ok." Chandler said nervously. That was never a good sign when a girl said that he thought.

Monica shifted in his arms so she could look into his eyes. "Every year in December my family goes up to their ski lodge for a week."

"Do you have to go?" He asked.

She touched his cheek. "Yes I'm sorry. I have always gone. If I don't go, they are going to wonder why and they won't stop asking until I tell them something."

"Just be careful and don't ski." He told her.

She lay her head on him. "I'll be careful."

A couple weeks later, it was time to go. Monica told Chandler not to worry but he couldn't help it. She promised she would text him everyday.

One night, while she was in the shower, her phone was going off. Jack picked it up to see who it was.

"Who is Chandler?" He asked Ross.

Ross thought about it. "The only Chandler I know is the principal. He's young though."

Jack hit dial to see why he was with Monica. Chandler smiled when he saw Monica calling.

"Hey." Chandler said smiling.

"Why are you with my daughter?" Jack asked.

Monica ran up to him and took the phone. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Are you dating him?" He asked almost yelling.

Monica knew she had to tell him so she did. Even about the baby. An hour later she called Chandler and apologized for her dad.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He could tell she had been crying.

"My parents are really mad. They want me to leave. Can you come get me?" She asked.

"Of course honey." He said.

She gave him directions and he went to get her. "Do you want to go to your room or my house?" He asked.

"Your house." She said. So that's where they went.


	3. Christmas

**Thank you for reviewing..**

A couple days later, Jack wanted to meet with Chandler to talk about his relationship with Monica. They met at Central Park and sat on a bench in the cold weather. Christmas was 5 days away so the Park was decorated with lights and little figurines.

"Judy and I have some concerns." Jack told him.

Chandler nodded. He knew he would be the same way if he had a daughter. "I'll tell you anything you want to know Mr. Geller."

"How long have you been dating and why are you with a student?" Jack asked, not taking his eyes off of Chandler.

"We have been dating for 6 months and I am in love with her sir. I'm 24 so I am only 3 years older than her. I'm with her because I think she's beautiful, smart, kind and she makes me happy." He said honestly.

Jack nodded he could tell Chandler really did care about her. "I won't tell the school what's going on but you better not leave her to raise this baby alone." Jack said firmly.

"I'm not going to sir." Chandler said. He was relieved that Jack had calmed down since he first found out.

"When is the baby due anyway?" Jack asked him.

"In 6 months. On June 26th." Chandler told him.

"Promise me one thing." Jack said.

Chandler nodded. "Anything."

"She's almost done with school. Judy and I paid for it. Please make sure she finishes." He said.

Chandler smiled. "Of course sir."

That night, Monica was over at Chandler's and he told her all about his talk with Jack. They were lying on his couch together. The dorms were closed for Christmas break so she spent almost every night with Chandler.

"I hope you're going to spend Christmas with me." He said as they were spooning.

"I can spend Christmas morning with you but I have to go to my parents for dinner. Do you want to come? My brother already knows since he was also on the ski trip but he promised not to say anything." She said.

He smiled. "Ok. My mom is traveling the world right now anyway." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

She rolled over on her back so she could look at him. "Why do you live in this huge house all by yourself?" She asked.

"My parents are really well off. This was our second home when I was growing up. We would come here for holidays since its right outside the city. We wanted peace and quiet. Since I started working at the school last year, my mom said I could have it. She signed it over to me." He told her. From his house, it was only 15 minutes to school everyday.

"Well I love it." She said. She fed him a chocolate covered strawberry and he kissed her.

A couple days later it was Christmas. Chandler rolled over on her and kissed her. "Merry Christmas." He whispered.

She smiled and opened her eyes. "Merry Christmas."

He moved the hair out of her eyes. "Come down stairs." He said and helped her up.

They went downstairs and he handed her the present he got for her.

She opened it and hugged him. "Thank you honey."

He moved her hair off the back of her neck and put the 7 carrot diamond necklace on her then kissed the back of her neck. "You look beautiful with it on."

She touched it. "I love it." She handed him the present she got for him.

He opened it and hugged her. "This is perfect babe." He said as he admired the pool set. She knew he loved playing pool. He had a pool table in his game room but nothing to play with.

He stood up then helped her up. "I love you." He said as he held her close.

She smiled, enjoying being in his arms. "I love you too."


	4. New Years

**Thank you for reviewing**

It was New Years Eve and Monica was still on break from school. Rachel said she had missed her. So her, Rachel and Phoebe had a sleep over at Rachel's. Monica woke up to the sound of her phone going off. She smiled when she saw it was a text from Chandler.

Chandler: Happy New Years Eve.

Monica smiled and told him she missed him.

Chandler: Come over at 7 so we can spend New Years Eve together.

Monica agreed to. She noticed the girls were already awake. So she went into the living room. Monica ate breakfast with them but then hurried up and left before anyone could ask her to spend New Years with them.

That night she went over to Chandlers. He brought her close to him and kissed her. "I missed you so much."

She smiled against his lips when he kissed her again. "I missed you too." They hadn't seen each other in a couple days. "What are we doing for New Years?" She asked.

"Watch the fireworks and eat." He told her. They ordered a pizza then he took her in the back yard. He stood behind her and held her. She leaned against him, with her head on his chest as they watched the fireworks. They looked so close.

"3 2 1." They both said and then shared a New Years kiss as the fireworks went off in the sky.

"Happy New Year." She said.

He rubbed her back. "Happy New Year baby. Here." He said and handed her a key to his house.

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Monica I love you and I want you to be able to come here whenever you need to."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you and I love you too."

A couple weeks had gone by and school had started back up again. One day, Chandler came home and Monica was there. By now they had been dating for 7 months and she is 4 months pregnant.

"Hey." He smiled and kissed her. " I thought you said you had a lot of home work to do."

"I do but I wanted to show you something first." She said.

He was confused. "Ok what is it?"

She put his hand on the lower part of her stomach. "Do you feel that?" She asked, referring to her small stomach.

He smiled and rubbed his hand across it. "Yeah that's our baby."

She put her hand over his and looked at him. "We have to tell everyone now." She had worn a baggy shirt that day so no one could tell.

He nodded and put his arm around her. "I know. You look sad. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want you to loose your job because of me." She said.

He held her face and looked into her eyes. "The school doesn't have to know until after you graduate. Our friends and family can know. If the school does find out, I will get another principal job." He kissed the top of her head. "Ok?"

She nodded. "Ok."

He sat down and brought her on his lap. "Tomorrow we can tell everyone."

She took a deep breath. That made her nervous. "Alright." In a way she was happy about telling everyone. She was tired of sneaking around.

**How do you think everyone will take the news?**

**Please review**


	5. telling everyone

**Thank you for reviewing**

Two days later, they had everyone over to tell them about their relationship and the baby. Everyone seemed happy for them.

"I haven't gotten to talk to you about this." Ross said. "But if you hurt my sister I will hurt you."

Chandler was sitting with his arm around his girlfriend. "I'm not going to Ross. It's ok."

"You guys did a great job of hiding it." Phoebe said.

Chandler nodded. "Just please none of you tell anyone. I could loose my job over this. You guys, except for our families are the only ones that know."

"We won't." They all said at once.

Rachel, who was sitting on the other side of Monica, hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

Monica smiled at her friend. "Thank you."

Chandler kissed Monica's head. This was easier then they thought it was going to be.

Monica got up to use the bathroom and Joey leaned over to Chandler. "So what's the sex like."

"Joey!" Ross and Chandler said firmly.

Nora Bing couldn't be there but Chandler told her over the phone that night. She said she wanted to meet Monica when she came back into town.

The next day, Chandler was doing work in his office when a woman came into his office and closed the door behind her.

Chandler looked up from what he was doing. "Mom?" He got up and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

She sat down across from him. "To talk some sense into you."

Chandler looked at her confused. She seemed so happy over the phone. "What are you talking about?"

"Look if you don't want anyone knowing then lets go have some lunch." She said. She knew Chandler's lunch break was going to start soon.

"I am actually going to meet Monica for lunch. She doesn't have class right now because the professor isn't here." He said.

"Good we can meet her there." Nora said.

They went across the street to a deli. "Mom, I thought you were happy for me." He said.

"You could have any woman you want. Why do you insist on being with a student?" She asked.

Chandler rolled his eyes. "It's not as bad as it sounds. I am only 3 years older then her and I love her."

"Do you realize you could loose your job over this?" She asked.

He pushed his hair back in frustration. "Yes I do know. That's why we only told the people we're closest to."

"I think you're throwing your life away." She said.

Chandler rolled his eyes. "I'm not mom I am in love with her. Just meet her. She's fantastic and she's carrying your grandchild."

Nora sighed. "Alright. I just don't want her using you for money."

"Mom stop it or I will leave. Stop talking about her like that." He said firmly.

"You don't have to defend me." Monica said as she walked over to them. She had heard Nora.

Chandler got up and put his arm around Monica. "Apologize mom."

Nora stood up. "I would rather not." She said and left.

Chandler saw how upset Monica looked. "Please don't listen to her. I love you." He said and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too."


	6. the gender

**Thank you for reviewing..**

Monica had an uncontrollable need to please people. She didn't like the fact that Nora didn't like her. She was up early the next morning as the sun rose. She rarely slept at her dorm anymore. Unless she had class the next day. She was standing out in Chandler's backyard in her robe. He had no neighbors so no one could see her.

Chandler got up to use the bathroom and noticed she wasn't in bed. He walked over to the sliding glass door in his room and saw her standing out there. He went outside and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you out here thinking about?" He asked.

She turned around in his arms so she could face him. "Your mom. I want her to be ok with us being together."

Chandler rubbed her cheek. "Don't worry. She'll come around."

She sighed. "I hope so." She hadn't seen his mom since that day so they weren't able to talk about it.

He kissed her forehead. "I know so." He saw her eyes get wide. "Are you ok?"

She smiled. "Our baby is kicking." She put her hand on her stomach.

"Really?" He put his hand on her stomach, next to hers. "Wow that feels really cool." He looked into her eyes. "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too."

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Lets go to bed." He carried her inside and carefully lay her on the bed and they immediately started kissing as the little bit of clothes they were wearing slowly started coming off.

A month went by since then. They have been dating for 8 months and she's 5 months pregnant. Her stomach is now bigger and it's very clear she's pregnant.

Their hands were intertwined as Chandler drove down the road back to Monica's dorm. Monica had her own car but Chandler liked driving her to their Dr appointments.

"I can't believe we're having a girl." He said and gave her hand a little squeeze.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Me either." She leaned over and kissed him when they got there. He had tented windows so no one could see in. She had a lot of homework so she had to go home.

He smiled as he watched her walk away.

"What are you having?" Rachel said as Monica walked in.

Monica set her purse down. "We are telling everyone tonight."

That night, everyone came over to Chandler's. Even Monica's parents. Once they told them, they congratulated the couple and they ate dinner together.

That night, when Monica came home she called him. "I thought of the perfect name." She said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Emma Bing." She said.

He smiled. "I love it."

She was so happy. "Really?"

"Of course. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow is Valentines Day and I have a big evening planned.

She smiled. "Ok."


	7. Valentines

**Thank you so much for the reviews..**

The next day of school, seemed to drag on. All over the school was Valentines decorations and everywhere she looked people were kissing and handing each other gifts. She only wished she could do that with her boyfriend at school. But only their best friends and parents knew about their relationship.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Rachel asked as her, Monica and Phoebe walked out of class.

"I don't know it's a surprise." Monica said with a smile on her face. "What are you and Chip doing?"

"Dinner and maybe back to our dorm if you won't be there." Rachel smiled.

Monica laughed. "What about you Phoebe? Any plans?"

"Mike and I are going to dinner and then play miniature golf." Phoebe told them.

As they walked by the principals office, Chandler snuck his head out and whispered for Monica to come here.

"Of course Mr. Bing." She said. She felt weird calling him that. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

He smiled, walked up and put his hands on her waist. "I just wanted to tell you to go to my place when you're done with your classes and I'll be there shortly after."

She smiled at him. She wondered what he had planned for the evening. "Alright."

He lightly kissed her lips and walked to his desk to sit in case anyone walked in. "How is my baby today?" He asked.

"Kicking like crazy." She said.

He walked over to her and rubbed her stomach. "Wow she sure is. I would love to keep feeling this but I have work to do." He kissed her lips. "And by little Emma." He said and kissed her stomach.

She smiled and left. She was lucky to have a boyfriend like Chandler. After school, she went to his place like he asked. When she walked in, she went to the kitchen and got a drink. There was a note on the kitchen counter. She picked it up and read it.

**Monica,**

**Go to my room. Your surprise will be there waiting for you. I love you and I will be home soon.**

**Love, Chandler.**

Monica smiled and put it on the counter along with her glass of juice. She walked in to his bedroom and saw a huge box of chocolate, a teddy bear holding a baby teddy bear.

Chandler came into the room. "Do you like them?"

"I love them." She said.

He rubbed her back. "I'm glad. There is one more thing." He said.

She was surprised. She had never had a Valentines day so great before. "There's more?"

He nodded. "Well actually it's two more." He walked over to his walk in closet and pulled out a small present in a rectangle box and another one in a gift bag. He brought her over to the bed and had her sit. Then he handed her the presents. She opened the one in the box first.

She gasped when she opened it. "Oh honey its perfect." She said.

He smiled and put the necklace on her. "You look stunning." He told her. "Here." He handed her the one in the gift bag. She pulled out a pink blanket that said Emma in white blankets.

She stood up and hugged him. "I love it thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her. "You're welcome baby. Do you feel like going out?"

She nodded. "Yes just let me go get ready and I'll be back." She went home and put on a dress and flats after she took a shower. She as putting the necklace back on that Chandler got her when there was a knock on the door. She smiled when she saw it was Chandler. He helped her put it on.

"You look beautiful. Are you ready?" He asked.

She looked out in the hall and saw no one was there. "I can't believe you're risking being seen with me." She said.

He smiled. "Everyone is busy. There are no cars parked outside." He put his arm around her and they left.

He took her out to eat at a French restaurant, and then they went back to his place. She changed into his boxers and shirt. He loved when she did that. Then they cuddled up on his bed.

"What happened to your water bed?" She asked as he fed her a chocolate.

"I did some research and found out that as women got further along into their pregnancy they found sleeping in a water bed was miserable and you have to be careful when turning the heat up on it because it's not good for the baby. So I sold it and bought this one." He told her.

She lay her head on his chest. "I love you. Happy Valentines day."

He put his hand on her chin so she would look at him and he kissed her sweetly. "I love you too."


	8. trip

**Thank you so much for reviewing. I enjoy reading them..**

Now that it was spring, there was beginning to be a lot of parties on campus. Monica was feeling upset that she couldn't do any of those things, being 6 months pregnant.

Joey was over at Chandler's and they were watching a game on TV.

"How long have you two been dating now?" Joey asked.

Chandler sat down with a box of pizza that they ordered. "9 months."

Joey smiled and nodded. "Nice man. Are things going good?"

"Yes. I really like her. She's a great girl. I have honestly never been happier." Chandler said.

Before Joey could respond there was a knock at the door. Chandler wiped his mouth off then went to go answer it. He was surprised to see Phoebe and Rachel standing there.

"Hey is everything ok? Where is Monica?" He asked and let them in. They never came over.

"She's at her dorm studying." Phoebe said then looked at Rachel to continue.

"We know Monica hasn't said anything to you but there is all kinds of parties and it's not that Monica isn't happy but I think she's upset because she's getting bigger and you guys aren't doing the things you used to." Rachel said.

Chandler felt bad. They used to always go to his beach house or do something really fun. They have been so focused on the baby that they haven't done anything in a while. "Ok I'll take care of it." He said.

Rachel smiled. "What are you going to do?"

Chandler opened the door to let them out. "I'm not saying. I don't want her to find out."

The next day was Friday and Monica spent every weekend with Chandler. She came over and noticed suitcases. "What's going on?" She asked.

He smiled and kissed her. "We are spending the weekend at the beach house."

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded and lightly kissed her lips again. "Yes." He held her and put his hands on her stomach. "I had Rachel pack for you so you wouldn't have to. Your suitcases are in the car. He kissed her cheek and let go of her.

She smiled. She couldn't stop smiling. "You're so great. I love you."

That night, they lay in bed talking in each other's arms. "Are you happy?" He asked.

She frowned. "Yes. Why would you asked.

He softly rubbed her stomach in hopes that Emma would start kicking as he told her what Rachel said the day before.

She sighed. "Of course I'm happy. I guess I just got upset with people telling me their plans. We can't do the stuff we used to. I'm pregnant."

He looked at her and smiled. "Well maybe not but we get to have an amazing child together in 3 months." He said and kissed her neck.

"I don't mean to sound selfish." She said.

He shook his head. "You're not."

They both just lay there, enjoying being with one another.


	9. finding out

**I am so glad you enjoy reading this story.**

Chandler lay in bed one morning thinking of the conversation he had with his mom the night before. His mom took him and Monica out to dinner to apologize. She really wanted to be in her grand daughters' life. He looked over at his alarm clock. He had a half hour before it went off. So he decided to try to sleep. But then he couldn't stop thinking about his girlfriend. They had been dating for 10 months and were going to be parents in only two months. He couldn't wait to ask her to live with him. He just needed the courage to ask. He was scared of messing up the greatest relationship he has ever had.

Later at school, Monica and Rachel were walking to their next class together when Monica suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right but I can't be in labor now." She said.

Rachel started to panic. "Stay here and I'll get Chandler." She ran to the next hall to his office. She ran in and didn't knock. "You need to come quick." She said catching her breath.

Chandler quickly got up. "What's the matter?"

"Something is wrong with Monica. She thinks she might be in labor." Rachel said sadly.

Chandler ran behind Rachel to where Monica was sitting on the floor. He rushed over to her and held her face. "Oh honey, come on I'll take you to the hospital."

"Did you just call her honey?" A teacher asked that was passing by.

Chandler didn't mean to say that at school but he panicked. He helped Monica up, held onto her with one hand and held her purse in the other. "I'll admit it, yes we are together. There is no time to talk about this now though." He said and rushed Monica to his black envoy.

"I can't believe you just said that. What's going to happen?" Monica asked as Chandler drove away.

"I don't know but right now I'm worried about the two of you." He said.

When they got there he helped Monica in and helped her sit down while he went up to the receptionist. "My girlfriend Monica Geller needs a Dr right now. She's having contraction and still has two months before our baby is due." He said almost yelling.

The young woman behind the desk nodded. "Yes sir."

Then a nurse came with a wheel chair and they went into a room where a Dr saw them. She ran some test and got the contractions to stop.

Chandler sat by Monica and stroked her hair. "I love you." He said.

She looked at him and smiled. "I love you too."

The Dr came in and shut the door behind her. "Ok Monica you were dehydrated. Drink more and take it easy."

Chandler and Monica were both relieved. "Thank you. Can we go?" Chandler asked.

The Dr nodded. "Yes."

By the time they were done, school was done so they went to his place.

"I don't want you to get fired." She said.

He sat down with bowls of spaghetti for each of them. "Me either but I was worried and calling you honey slipped out. Don't worry about it. I'll deal with whatever happens tomorrow."

She sighed. "Ok."

"Monica?" He asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Your due date is only 8 weeks away and I am so in love with you. Do you want to move in with me?" He asked.

Monica nodded and moved closer into his arms. "I would love too."

**What do you think will happen with Chandler's job?**


	10. the boss

**Thank you for reviewing..**

Chandler didn't sleep at all that night. All he could think about was what would happen at school. He smiled the next morning, when he got a text from Monica telling him everything would be ok. Luckily he's had a savings since he was 18 that he hasn't touched.

When he walked into his office there was a man named Bill in there. He said that he was from the board of directors.

Chandler was so nervous. He could feel his heart racing as he sat across from Bill.

"Is it true that you are involved with a student?" Bill asked

Chandler nodded. "Yes sir. For 10 months now."

"And did you pressure her into having a baby with you Chandler?" Bill asked.

Chandler was getting mad. Why would he ask that? "Of course not sir. I love her. We used protection. We didn't mean for it to happen.

Bill nodded. "Ok."

Chandler was getting anxious as Bill looked through his papers. "What now?" Chandler asked him."

Bill cleared his throat. "I should fire you right now. Tell me why should I let you be the principal here?"

"Well, I have never done anything like this before and I know it won't happen again. Monica isn't some girl I fooled around with. I'm in love with her. I also love my job and I think I do a good job at it. Also, Monica is graduating in 2 months so she will no longer be a student here." Chandler said hoping his answer was good enough.

Bill looked at him for a moment before answering. "Ok Chandler, I'll tell you what. I won't fire you but you are suspended for the two months Monica is here."

Chandler sighed. That wasn't good but better then being fired. "Yes sir." He said.

That night, Ross and Joey helped Chandler move Monica's things in. After they were done, they left to give the couple some alone time.

Once they were gone, Chandler told Monica about what happened at the school that day.

Monica felt so bad. She put her head in her hands. "This is all my self.

Chandler moved her hands away so she would look at him. "This isn't your fault honey. I have a savings that I've had since I was 18." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Everything will be ok. I can start working again when you graduate."

Monica nodded and laid her head on his chest. "Ok."

The next day, Rachel called Chandler and asked if they could throw Monica a baby shower there that Saturday.

"Sure but I bought everything we need." Chandler said.

"I know but every woman wants one and you can never have to many baby clothes." Rachel told him.

"Ok you can do it." He said.

"Great. Just get Monica out of the house for a couple of hours." Rachel said.

So that Saturday that's what Chandler did. They went out for lunch.

"I have some news." Monica said.

Chandler placed his drink down. "What?"

"I have a cooking job lined up after graduation at my uncles' graduation." She told him.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm so proud of you."

Then after that he took her back and she had a great baby shower. Chandler spent a couple hours fixing up the baby's room. He had already painted it the week before and wrote her name in white letters on the wall.

Chandler showed Monica it was done. He put his hand on her lower back. "Do you like it?"

She smiled. "I love it."

"Good." He placed his other hand that wasn't on her back on her stomach. "I can't wait to meet her."

Monica rubbed his chest. "Me either."


	11. the storm

**Thank you for reviewing..**

**This story has a couple more chapters left..**

Chandler was making a nice breakfast before Monica woke up. They have now been dating for a year and she was due to have their baby 3 days ago. He knew she was miserable so he planned a nice day at home for them. She's also almost done with school. She has 4 more weeks left. Then Chandler can go back to work.

As he was cooking, he heard their friends come over. He got close with Ross, Rachel and Phoebe and she got close with Joey. So the 6 of them hung out a lot.

"Hmm that smells good." Joey said.

Chandler slapped Joey's hand away from the food. "This is for Monica. It's our anniversary today."

"I was hoping she would have the baby by now." Phoebe said.

Ross nodded. "I thought she said she was having contractions last night." He said.

Chandler sighed. "Yeah but they were 30 minutes apart and stopped after a couple of hours when she fell asleep."

After talking for a little bit they left to go out to breakfast. Chandler went up stairs and smiled when he saw Monica awake. He knelt by her as she laid in the bed. "Happy anniversary." He whispered and kissed her twice.

She rubbed the back of his neck. "Happy anniversary." She sat up and opened the drawer to her night stand and handed him a wrapped gift.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said and opened it. Then he hugged her and kissed her. "Thank you." He said. She got him cologne and a new phone case he wanted.

He then handed her the gift he got her. He smiled as he watched her open it. She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you." He got her some chocolate and a diamond bracelet.

"Come on. I made you breakfast." He said. He helped her up and they went in the kitchen and ate their breakfast.

"I have to go to school." She groaned after they ate.

Chandler shook his head. "It's canceled.

She frowned. "Why?"

He stood up and opened up the blinds and showed her it was raining so hard that it was impossible to drive. "Lets just hang around here and watch TV.

She nodded and let him help her over to the couch. "Uh Chandler." She said as she sat down.

He had one hand on her back and one was holding her hand. "What's wrong?" He saw her face scrunch up in pain. "It's going to be ok. Does it hurt really bad?" He asked as he put pillows behind her and had her put her feet up.

She put her hand on her stomach. "Yeah it does."

He was looking at his watch. "I'm going to time it." 2 minutes later it happened again and lasted for 50 seconds.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. "It's raining to bad to drive." She said panicking.

He wiped her forehead off. "It will be ok." He called 911 and they said the roads were to slick but they would be there as soon as possible. He didn't tell her. He wanted her to be calm. "They will be here soon baby." He told her.

She nodded as a contraction ended. "It hurts." She cried.

He kissed her forehead. "You're doing great. Would you feel more comfortable on the bed?" She nodded and he helped her up.

She took one step and had to bend over and grab the couch. "I can't walk."

"I'll carry you." He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Then he walked over to the closet and got some towels and then went to the bathroom that was in their room and wet a wash cloth.

"Uh oh." She said.

He rushed over to her and held her hand. "What is it?"

"My water broke and they paramedics aren't here yet." She said.

He knew that meant the baby would be born soon. He took the wash cloth and wiped her forehead. "Everything will be ok." He leaned over to her stomach. "Please don't be born yet." He had never been so scared. Then he looked up at his girlfriend and saw how much pain she was in. He knew the paramedics wouldn't be there in time.


	12. plans

**Thank you for reviewing..**

Chandler looked out the blinds to see if the rain let up. It was actually raining harder then before. He didn't want to leave Monica's side for to long so he hurried back to her.

"Why aren't they here yet?" Monica managed to ask before another contraction came.

He was wiping her face with a wash cloth. "It's still raining pretty bad honey."

"Oh no." She groaned.

Chandler's eyes got wide. "Don't say that! What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't wait anymore. I need to push." She told him.

Chandler knew nothing about delivering babies. He was a principal not a doctor. He knew he didn't want to show how scared he was though. Luckily he watched a lot of Dr. shows. "Ok it's going to be ok. I'm going to help you." He helped her sit up and put more pillows behind her. He still held her hand as he went to where her feet were. "Alright baby just start pushing when you feel the next contraction.

She did as she was told and she gripped onto the sheets on the bed. After a couple times she lay her head back. "I can't do this." She cried.

He rubbed her legs. "Yes you can. I can see the head. Just do it a couple more times."

She nodded. "This isn't how I pictured this day."

"Me either but everything is going great." He told her.

After 20 more minutes, Emma was born. Chandler got her all cleaned up and handed her to Monica.

Monica smiled down at the baby in her arms. "Thank you for helping me during those 6 hours." She told him.

He rubbed the back of her head. "You're amazing. There is no way I could have done that."

She smiled at him. "That's why men don't have babies."

Chandler didn't say anything. He knew she was right. "This is amazing. Our little girl was born on our anniversary."

Monica stroked Emma's cheek as she fell asleep. "I know it's amazing."

30 minutes later, once the storm calmed down the paramedics came and took them to the hospital. Emma weighed 7 lbs 2 oz. They called their friends and Monica's parents. They all came. Chandler's mom was off doing a book signing.

A month later, it was time for Monica to graduate. Chandler put Emma on the changing table and got her ready. Once he was done he picked her up and held her. "We are going to see your mommy graduate." He said and kissed Emma when she smiled at him.

He walked into the living room where Monica was. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"I am." She said. She grabbed the diaper bag and followed Chandler out of the door. He strapped Emma in her car seat then took the diaper bag from Monica and put it in the back. He stopped Monica from walking and put his arms around her. "I am so proud of you."

She put her forehead against his. "I couldn't have done it without you."

He passionately kissed her before letting go. "Come on before we're late."

When they got there, Chandler held Emma in the stands. Everyone there wanted to hold her but Chandler said no because she was still so young. Monica and Chandler didn't want her getting sick.

A week later Chandler was able to work again. He was so happy. Although he did miss Emma and Monica.

Joey came up from lunch. He handed Chandler a box. "I picked up the ring for you."

Chandler opened it and smiled. "Thank you. Monica is going to love it."

"When are you going to ask?" Joey asked.

Chandler put the ring in his pocket. "Tonight."


	13. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Here is the epilogue..**

Of course, Monica said yes to the proposal. A year later they got married. When Emma was 5 they had a boy named Noah. Then 4 years later they had another boy named Aiden.

One night in bed, Chandler was holding Monica in bed as they talked. "I can't believe our 21 year old daughter is pregnant and going to have a baby any day now." Monica said.

Chandler kissed her temple. "Honey it's going to be ok. You were 21 when we had her. Look at you now. We have been married for 20 years. You are a head chef of an amazing restaurant and we have three amazing kids."

Monica smiled at how great her life was. "I also had you Chandler. Emma has no one."

Chandler rubbed her arm. "She has us. The boys and I moved all of her stuff in and she can start working for you once the baby is born. Everything will work out." Emma and her boyfriend Mark broke up so she had no choice but to move back home.

Monica nodded against his chest. "I love you."

He rubbed her back under her shirt. "I love you too baby."

The next morning, Monica was making breakfast when 15 year old Noah came in the kitchen. "Mom can I go play some baseball with Matt?" He asked referring to his best friend of 6 years.

"Sure honey but don't you want breakfast first?" She asked.

He grabbed a banana and kissed her cheek. "I'll eat this." He said and left.

She put one plate away since Noah had plans.

"Good morning Aiden." She said to the 11 year old that walked in.

"Morning mom. Luke wants to know if I can come over." Aiden asked. Luke lived next door and was Aiden's best friend.

"After breakfast." She told him.

Aiden leaned his head on her arm. "His mom made pancakes and said I can eat there." He said but didn't want to hurt his moms feelings.

Monica sighed and put another plate away. "Fine."

"You're the best." He said and she watched him walk over. When he got there, she walked back to the stove and was startled when Chandler kissed her.

"Good morning beautiful." He said. He saw she looked upset. "What's wrong?"

"The boys went to their friend's house." She said quietly.

He moved her hair off her neck and kissed it. "You still have me baby and I think Emma is waking up." He said and helped her set the table. "I'll go get her.

Monica nodded and got drinks for the three of them.

He went to her room and knocked on her door. "Breakfast is ready sweet heart."

"Ok dad." He heard through the door. He rejoined his wife in the kitchen.

When Emma walked into the kitchen, they saw her holding her stomach gingerly and moving slowly.

Chandler knew what that meant. 11 years ago, they were leaving, Noah's tball game and Monica was walking that same way and minutes later she told him she was in labor.

The same thing also happened 15 years ago with Noah. Chandler came home with dinner and Monica could barely walk because the contractions were so bad.

Luckily with both boys they were able to make it to the hospital.

Chandler and Monica smiled at each other, knowing they were thinking the same thing. They both stood up and rushed to Emma's side.

"Are you ok honey?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, I have been having contractions." She said with fear in her voice.

They helped her sit down. Chandler comforted her while Monica timed them. Finally 4 hours later, after they made sure the boys were ok where they were, they took Emma to the hospital.

Chandler and Monica both stayed in the room with her. After 9 hours of labor, she had a son named Parker Chandler Bing.


End file.
